


Just Make It Stop - Jughead Jones x Reader

by MidRunner3202



Series: Bring It On - Jughead Jones/Reader [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Gladys Jones has the reader gang-raped, Gladys Jones is a Bitch, Jughead Wants To Kill Somebody, Jughead feels guilty, Jughead goes after his mom with a knife, Jughead is sad, Protective FP Jones II, Protective Jughead Jones, Reader Needs a Hug, Reader is gang-raped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidRunner3202/pseuds/MidRunner3202
Summary: Reader has woken up in an unknown location and realizes that her kidnappers are about to film themselves raping her and send the tape to her boyfriend to psychologically torture him.
Relationships: FP Jones II/Reader, Gladys Jones/Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones/Reader, Jughead Jones/Tall Boy
Series: Bring It On - Jughead Jones/Reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028391
Kudos: 9





	Just Make It Stop - Jughead Jones x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXTREMELY GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF SEXUAL VIOLENCE (I.E. RAPE), YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, PROCEED WITH CAUTION

"Please! Please stop it! What do you want from me?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!?!" You sobbed as the camera began rolling and Gladys withdrew into the darkness. "Oh, we don't want you, little Serpent Queen. We want your boyfriend to give us what, but we know he's not going to do that without a little... PERSUASION." The first guy says. "Wait a second... Tall Boy?! What the fuck are you doing?!" You shriek in pure fear. "Getting what I want. Now, who's going first?" He says, looking at the other guys. "How about you, you know the little whore." The guy with the chest scar says. "How about I have her suck me off, and you go from behind." The guys force you up onto your hands and knees, and one of the men moves behind you as Tall Boy kneels down in front of you. Without warning, both the man behind you and Tall Boy force themselves into your respective holes, Tall Boy holding onto your hair roughly. "Now suck, you little bitch!" Tears course down your face as the man behind you pounds directly into your vagina. You can already feel the blood trailing down your thighs as Tall Boy forces you to suck his cock. "You like this, Jughead? You like seeing me and my friends fuck your girl like the little whore she is?" Tall Boy says into the camera. You scream out as best you can as one of the unoccupied guys slams a knife into your back. To top that off, Tall Boy cums in your mouth at the same time the other guy cums in your ass. " _Oh god, what if I get knocked up from this? What will Jughead think?"_ You let your mind run wild for a second before reining yourself in. _"Jug will understand, I know him. He won't be mad. Juggie... I need you so much right now..."_ You scream out as the second man exits you with a grunt. The third and final man comes to you and shoves in. By this point, you've cum at least six times. "Please, stop! I can't take it!" You scream. "You'll take as much as we give you, slut" He screams at you. The seventh time is the last you can take from this and you finally pass out. It is welcome to you by this time. You've been tortured for hours, it seems like. You need this rest, even if it is just a complete bodily shut-down. 

***JUGHEAD'S POV***

Me and the rest of the Serpents had been searching for almost 20 hours now, and there was no sign of Y/N. "Jug, we need to go home and rest, you most of all." Toni said as she rubbed Jughead's shoulder. "We'll keep looking tomorrow, I swear. Now, let's get back to our place. All of you, come with us. We don't need anybody else vanishing." FP said as they all walked their bikes to the Jones's trailer. "You guys get the sleeping arrangement straightened out, I'm gonna go see what's in the mailbox." FP told Jughead and Sweet Pea. "Guys, lets get inside. We need to figure out the sleeping arrangements." Jughead said. Within minutes, Jughead and Sweet Pea had set it in stone that Toni, Betty, and Cheryl would sleep in his room, and Fangs, Sweet Pea and Jughead would stay with FP in his room. "Guys, we got this in the mail. It's from Tall Boy." FP came back in with a worried look on his face. "What?" Jughead looked equally as worried as FP as they stared at the unmarked DVD in his hand. FP put it into the player and Jughead's heart sank as the image of his naked and beaten girlfriend came onto the screen. "S-Stop... please..." His girlfriend's whimpers and pleas come through the speakers and Jughead's head begins to spin at the heart-breaking sound. There are five naked men around her. One of them is Tall Boy. The events that play out next are horrifying and Tall Boy begins to taunt Jughead through the camera. Blood pounding through his ears, his head spinning, and the fact that he was just sent a tape of his girlfriend being raped, all causes Jughead to stand up, fall into the wall, and pass out all together. 


End file.
